


Starboys

by MikelaArts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikelaArts/pseuds/MikelaArts
Summary: For Secret Santa 2016Shiro helps Keith earn a scholarship to the garrison.No beta.





	

          “All right listen up maggots!” The five cadets snapped to attention as Commander Iverson took to the stage. “You five are the best of the best here at the Garrison despite your difference in rankings.” He stared down at Takashi Shirogane as he said this. “Standing before me is two seniors, two juniors and a sophmore. Don’t let your rankings get to your head though, you five have shown to have aced every task thrown at you. Because of this you cadets will be part of our scholarship program. We have five high schools across the country that have picked their best senior cadets in their ROTC programs. You will each be assigned a person and are to train them in questions over the computer over the summer. Once summer is over your students will be sent here and given a test. If your student passes the test they get a full ride scholarship here and you will be able to go on our next mission and receive a promotion.” At the mention of being able to go on a mission the cadets stood slightly straighter, hope covering their faces. “Now scram!” The cadets saluted the Commander before leaving the room.

          “Look at our little Shiro, hanging with the big dogs!” Shiro laughed lightly as Matt gently nudged him. He was shorter than him by a whole foot but he was of higher ranking and age. Shiro rubbed the back of his neck as he felt some of the previous cadets’ glare at him.

          “I’m not that young Matt, I’m almost twenty, I’m going to be a sophomore after the summer is over.” Matt let out a light scoff, walking backwards down the hall. Shiro made sure he didn’t crash into anyone or any walls.

          “Oh please you’re barely legal to drink yet. I can’t believe you have a shot to come on Kerberos with dad and me- ow!” Matt crashed into a pole and rubbed his head, glaring at Shiro.

          “I figured that’d stop you from talking about the **_TOP SECRET_** mission you have.” Shiro whispered at him harshly, only receiving a smile in response. He shook his head and continued walking towards his room. Despite being one of the few people on the mission that no one else knew about, Matt saw no harm in telling Shiro every detail. He was over confident that he would get the scholarship, plus he knew that Shiro was too nice to blurt out the information.

          “You know you’ll have to train your student nonstop, right? If they get in you guys share a dorm together, just be careful. You don’t want the psycho from class B.” Shiro looked over at Matt as he powered up his laptop to receive his assignment.

          “Psycho from class B?” Matt sat up from the bed, an evil smile spread across his lips.

          “Can’t tell you, you’re such a cry baby you’ll have nightmares for weeks.”

          “Haha very funny, I have to get my assignment now.” Matt didn’t respond, only laughing as Shiro threw a pillow at his face. Shiro rolled his eyes and opened his new email containing his mission.

          **Takashi Shirogane, assignment: _Keith Kogane_**

          The rest of the email contained the contact information for the student along with a picture.

          “Oh wow…” Shiro stared at the picture briefly before typing the phone number into his phone.

          “Don’t go catching googly eyes over some freshman.” Shiro waved his hand at Matt as he typed a quick message to the boy, explaining who he was and what they will start training on.

          “I just want to get to know him, we have to be friends remember.” Shiro tried his best to keep his cool as his phone dinged, notifying him that the boy had texted back.

          “Oh my god you are hopeless.” Matt waved his hand towards the phone, giving Shiro the signal to answer. Shiro wasted no time in grabbing the phone to read the boys message.

 **Keith Kogane:** Okay cool, I’m free every day of the week so we can train whenever you’re ready. I look forward to working with you sir.

 

 **Takashi Shirogane:** Oh, no need for formality! You can call me Shiro, everyone does :)

 

          “Was the smiley face too much? Isn’t that what creeps send?” Shiro glance at his message and then at Matt.

          “Oh my god just shut up.” Matt groaned into the pillow as the phone dinged again.

 

 **Keith Kogane:** In that case, you can just call me Keith. I can send you my skype information over email and we can begin going over the course material if that’s all right with you.

 

 **Takashi Shirogane:** Yeah I have free time right now actually! I already finished my classes for today so you can go ahead and call me!

 

          “God he texts like a robot and you text like a classic teenager.” Matt let out a huff of laughter as Shiro grabbed him by the arm and promptly shoved him out the room.

          “Have fun on your date Romeo.”

          “Shut up!” Shiro shut the door and locked it quickly before going over to his laptop and typing in the information. HE checked his hair in the mirror several times before he hit the call button. After a few rings a face popped into view, Shiro had to bite his tongue to keep himself from sighing.

          “Ah hello there, ready to go over this shit?” Shiro had to stop himself from laughing. Well it was easy to say that he was nothing like his text messages.

          “Yeah I am, you got all the paperwork out?” Keith nodded at him before settling into his spot. “Let’s start with Chapter one then.”

 

 

          After working on several problems over the course of five hours Keith finally leaned back and groaned into the air.

          “That’s it, I’m calling it quits. My brain is fucking dead.” Shiro laughed lightly before shutting the text book.

          “We got a lot done today though! Listen I only have classes on Tuesday and Thursday and Monday, Wednesday, and Friday I do volunteer work. Either way I’m available after five pm, and on the weekends. We can always work whenever you’re ready.” Keith nodded his head briefly before closing his own books.

          “I’ll see you tomorrow at noon then. I want to ace this shit as fast as possible.” Shiro gave him a small smile as he let his face lean into his arm.

          “You into space?” Keith glanced up at the camera, knocking the wind out of Shiro with how his eyes sparkled in the light.

          “I am, one day I’d like to go up there. See things that no other human has seen before. Go faster than any pilot has, travel farther than anyone else has. I can’t explain it but I feel as if it’s calling out to me. Like I belong there…” Shiro could feel his heart strings pulling as Keith let out a small sigh. “I’ve worked so hard to get to this point. I’m hoping you can help me get this scholarship, it’s the only shot I have.” Keith gave Shiro a small smile that could kill a man.

          “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get there.” Shiro gave him his own smile back, happy that you can barely notice his blush in the lighting. “Goodnight Keith.”

          “Goodnight Shiro.”

 

 

          Keith was the first one to break their strictly professional messages. Shiro stared blankly at the whiteboard as the teacher went over material he had already aced. His phone buzzed briefly on the table once, before buzzing again a second time. Shiro glanced at it, then at the teacher before picking up his phone and reading the texts.

          **Keith Kogane:** Do you have any information on cats.

          **Keith Kogane:** Shiro call me immediately, this is an emergency.

          Shiro excused himself from the class quickly before stepping outside. He called Keith’s number and listened to the phone ring, worry clouding his mind. After the third ring Keith picked up with his same monotone voice.

          “Good you called, what do they eat?” Shiro blinked in confusion, failing to keep it out his voice.

          “What?”

          “Cats Shiro, what exactly do they eat. This one only seems interested in cereal.” Shiro had to stop himself from laughing, clearing his throat before looking things up on his phone.

          “Well they usually eat cat food only, here how about I order some and send it to your house?” Keith screamed slightly before responding.

          “Send it immediately, they’re not very happy with me right now.” Shiro laughed lightly before ordering the food, scheduling it to be delivered within the hour.

          “All right I have it coming within the hour. Do you need anything else like food or something?” A few minutes passed before Keith responded to him.

          “You’d get me food? For real?” Shiro blinked before smiling gently.

          “Of course, if you needed it. I have a lot of money saved up, don’t worry too much about it. In that case Im going to order you some basics.” Shiro added more items to the cart, before paying for it.

          “That’s not necessary Shiro, really you don’t have too!” Keith sounded flustered, trying to hide his blush even though Shiro couldn’t see him.

          “Nonsense. I have to go back to class but you groceries are on the way. Don’t act like a stranger Keith, I’m your friend.”

          “Right, friend…Thank you Shiro.”

          “Anytime Keith.”

 

          After spending the rest of the summer studying for the test and playing with Red, Keiths new cat, it was finally time for them to meet. Shiro picked at his collar nervously as he stood in front of the simulator.

          “Its okay Shiro, you guys will do fine.” Shiro glanced at Matt, rubbing his face.

          “I barely got any sleep last night, I cant wait to meet him but at the same time I don’t want to fail him.”

          “Cmon you? Youre the starboy here, look alive man, here they come.” Several students followed behind Iverson who loudly told them what their next task would be. Shiro perked up slightly and smiled at Keith as he walked by. Keith gave him a gentle smile back before looking back to Iverson.

          “The test was the easy part! Lets see how you fly now. You wont step foot near a ship unless youre able to operate it! Line up!” Keith was the last in line, due to him being the last person to arrive. Student after student went into the simulator with other instructors, taking their tests to the best of their ability. The highest score so far was a 66, Shiro was pretty impressed since his first score was a 40. The simulator was hard on your first try due to the advanced technology, so anything above a 50 was considered legendary.  

          “Kogane youre next! What are you testing for.” Keith straightened himself out, looking into the simulator with almost pleading eyes.

          “Pilot sir.” Iverson nodded and the two other instructors took their places as Keith sat in the pilots seat. Shiro held his breath, not able to watch the footage of his flight on screen.

          “Oh my god shiro are you seeing this?” Matt nudged his arm gently but Shiro shook his head, staring at the ground harder.

          “Im not looking, I cant look.” Matt rolled his eyes, grabbing his friends head and forcing him to look at the screen.

          “Dude your boyfriend is getting perfect marks!” Shiro almost yelled at Matt over his comment but stopped as he watched Keiths simulation. He was going through the flight patterns with ease, avoiding the debris like a pro. He avoided mistakes that even a senior would make. But that’s not what had caught Shiros attention, Keith was beaming. His face was just one giant smile, the simulation projecting stars across his face. Keith was right, space was where he belonged.

          “Times up!” Iverson stopped the simulation, opening the door that lead into the “cockpit”. “What were you thinking cadet?! You made several calls that were way too dangerous and almost had your shipped destroyed! Do you have anything to say for yourself?!” Keith looked up towards Iverson, cocking up an eyebrow.

          “Did my ship crash sir?” Iverson clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth together.

          “No.”

          “Then what seems to be the problem?” Before Iverson could explode, Shiro pulled Keith aside.

          “What hes trying to say sir is that although the ship was in danger and could have crashed he didn’t, thus he lead a successful mission. Besides the simulator says he scored a 100.” Iverson looked like he wanted to yell at them, even bite off their heads but instead he called the students in line and headed to their next test. Matt let out a small laugh before looking to the other cadets.

          “You might as well pack up your bags man, its obvious who won this.”

 

 

          Shiro knocked on the dorm door before heading into the room. Keith was unpacking one of his boxes, Red laying on his bed looking bored.

          “Shiro this is the dorm we share together. You don’t have to knock you know.” Shiro rubbed his head sitting next to Red.

          “Sorry it’s a bad habit. How do you like it so far?” Keith gave him a small smile, staring out the window.

          “Beats staying in a shack in the middle of the desert… Thank you Shiro.” Shiro looked over at him confused. “Without you I would have never made it here.”

          “Oh don’t say that, you’re amazing Keith, you would have made it here eventually.” Keith turned to him giving him a gentle smile.

          “Yeah but you made it the experience of a life time. Cmon, if you’re going to sit there at least help me unpack.” Shiro gave a small laugh, picking up one of the boxes and taking out the contents.

          “You know, one day you’ll be up there with me. We can go on our own mission.” Keith chuckled lightly.

          “Keep dreaming big guy.” A light went off in the room, temporarily blinding him. He blinked a few times before turning to Shiro who held up a camera. Keith gave him a look, staring him down.

          “What? I gotta take a picture for when I prove you wrong.” Keith picked up a piece of clothing, hitting him with it. They laughed together and continued to unpack.

 

 

          Shiro held the picture of Keith in his hands, staring at their old dorm. He gently ran a finger over Keith, as if the picture would turn to ash.

          “Stop looking like that Shiro.” Shiro immediately perked up, shoving the picture back into his pocket.

          “Sorry, couldn’t help it. I kinda miss that dorm but at the same time, who was right?” Keith scoffed, rolling his eyes as hard as he possibly could.

          “For the hundredth time since we’ve been up here, yes Shiro, you were right. We’re in space together with magical fucking cats and fighting a giant army.”

          “You had me at ‘you were right’.” Shiro gave a small laugh as Keith hit him, pulling him towards him gently before pecking his lips.

          It always feels good to be right.


End file.
